Pokemon: Godengine
by ThatYaoiFanboy
Summary: Giovanni creates the ultimate weapon, something that can remove objects from reality and also warp it to his will. With Ash gone, who will save the day?


Chapter 1: Genesis of Despair.

The helicopter came into land, Giovanni smiled a wicked smile, his plans nearly complete, they couldn't fail. His Persian began grooming itself, having just finished another saucer of cream. The helicopter landed, the Head of Team Rocket stepped out, squinting a little in the bright sunshine. He smelled the sea air all around him, the spray hitting his face. He walked towards the rebuilt complex quickly, eager to see his new machine.

The scientists lead him to a hallway, where a large cylindrical object stood, each side has 12 large glass tubes inside it filled with fluid, each containing an Arceus, augmented with intravenous drips and electrical cables going into it's body directly, it's eyes blank, but not lifeless. There was a large thick cable going into the forehead of every Arceus, there was a central slot on top of the cylinder, big enough for a man to stand in. The cylinder was connected to 13 computer banks, the wires going underneath the floor, code going at blinding speed on the screen. "Is the machine ready?" Giovanni asked, the head scientist came up to him. "Y-Yes sir it's ready. It hasn't been tested yet." the ginger man said, slightly terrified of his boss. "Excellent. Initiate start-up sequence." the brown-haired criminal mastermind said. "B-But sir-" the scientist stammered "JUST DO AS I SAY NOW!" he screamed exasperated.

"At once." The scientist nodded to his subordinates, they began typing at the keyboards. The cylinder began whirring, starting into life. The eyes of the Arceus in the tube began to glow white, recieving instructions from the computer, the gold halo around thier midriffs began to glow brightly. "Bring the test subject!" Giovanni shouted, one of the scientist ran off and brought back a Weedle in a cage. The small insect had it's stinger surgically removed whilst it was unconscious, it began to beat itself against the bars of the cage, realising it's weapon had gone. "Initiating Reality Incursion." A cool robotic femal voice sounded, suddenly the creature began to blur, as if it was being looked at through an intense heat haze, it then simply vanished into nothingness. "Reality Incursion complete." the voice sounded again. "I-It worked..." one of the scientists stammered, a mixture of disbelief and fear in his voice.

"Is the machine ready for use again?" Giovanni asked. "Yes." the Head Scientist answered. "Excellent, Find Primary Target Alpha." Giovanni then climbed onto the cylinder and went inside the slot inside the cylinder. "Initiate fusion sequence." he commanded. "Sir, the change to your body will be irreversible, you would have to live inside the machine for the rest of your life." the head scientist warned him, hoping he would go through with it. "Do as you are ordered!" Giovanni shouted. The Head Scientist pressed a button and covered his ears, Giovani screamed as the cylinder began to implant cables, wires and circuitry into his very body, after about 10 minutes the screams stopped. "Fusion Sequence completed." The computer spoke. "I am now part of the machine, I can control the Godengine with my mind! I have found Primary Target Alpha." Giovanni spoke in a robotic voice. A picture of Arceus in the Sinnoh Region appeared. "Initiating Reality Incursion." Giovanni said. The White God began to blur, he tried to use his powers to protect himself, but it was too late, he, like the Weedle before him, disappeared screaming. "Reality Incursion Complete." the scientist stood there, shocked. Giovanni had just commited... Theocide. He killed Arceus. No, not killed. He removed the God from existence. The scientist tried to shut down the Godengine, realising they had created the ultimate Weapon of Mass Destruction, Giovanni noticed and they were removed from existence. "Locating Primary Target Beta." A picture of a foe appeared directly in Giovanni's eyes, seeing as he was now directly connected to the machine, the picture of Ash Ketchum, sleeping in his bed appeared. "initating Reality Incursion." the computer said, Ash began to blur. "Goodbye, Ash." Giovanni said, laughing as his foe disappeared. "Now we can begin..."


End file.
